pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY056: One for the Goomy!
is the 8th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest. Synopsis Team Rocket kidnaps Goomy, but Dedenne manages to track them down to save their new friend. Episode Plot The heroes come to a river, in which Pikachu and Dedenne immediately jump in. The heroes send all their Pokémon to join the fun. Dedenne approaches Goomy, who is still scared of it. Clemont suspects there is more than just weakness to Fairy-type Pokémon. Still, they all have fun and swim in the river. Suddenly, Team Rocket appears in their balloon and throw a net, catching everyone but Pikachu, Pancham and Chespin. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but is countered by Inkay's Psybeam. Chespin uses Pin Missile, but is countered by Wobbuffet. Inkay repeats Psybeam, which hits the river. This causes a bunch of Lotad and Lombre to be confused, as they start attacking everything around. This hits the net, freeing the Pokémon. This also hits the balloon, causing Meowth to fall into the river, while Jessie and James blast off. Everyone escapes from the Lotad and Lombre. Soon, Bonnie and Serena realize they got separated from Ash and Clemont. Bonnie is shocked to see Meowth with them. Meowth takes the responsibility, claiming he attacked them. He thinks he may be able to foil these twerps until James and Jessie arrive, allowing them to catch Pikachu and other Pokémon. Bonnie is skeptical of Meowth's words, but they head out to find Ash and Clemont. Ash and Clemont see Serena and Bonnie are gone as well. They call Chespin, Luxio, Hawlucha and Frogadier back. While Fletchinder tries to search for the girls, Ash, Clemont, Pikachu and Fennekin go away. As Serena, Bonnie and Meowth travel, Goomy falls off Pancham's head. They think it is hungry, so Bonnie and Dedenne find some leaves, though Goomy is still scared of Dedenne. Serena and Bonnie wish those two become friends soon. Ash and Clemont try to find Serena and Bonnie. Pikachu has an idea and releases electricity, which should reach Dedenne. Dedenne feels the jolt and knows where Pikachu is. Meowth realizes the twerps may reunite, foiling his plan. He touches Dedenne and gets zapped. Bonnie wonders what he is doing, so Meowth replies he can translate electricity, too. He points at a path, so they head out. Ash and Clemont arrive, but see Serena and Bonnie are not here, confusing Pikachu. Goomy chews Pancham's sunglasses and his ears, making him displeased. Meowth translates this, making Bonnie wonder how can he speak human language. Meowth starts the story, but Bonnie is not interested. Team Rocket appear, pleasing Meowth they arrived. Meowth tells them they were idiots for trusting him. Serena attempts to fight back, though Team Rocket is certain they will win, for Pikachu is not around. Pancham places Goomy on a rock, preparing himself for battle. Pumpkaboo starts with Shadow Ball, which Pancham dodges, but gets hit by Psybeam. Pancham retaliates with Stone Edge. Pumpkaboo uses Dark Pulse and misses, though Inkay tackles Pancham. Pancham gets hit by Shadow Ball, while Goomy observes and is frightened of the past, being reminded by this battle. Pancham uses Dark Pulse, hitting Inkay, who retaliates with Psybeam, confusing Pancham. Dedenne zaps Pancham, causing him to recover and teams up with him. Pumpkaboo uses Dark Pulse, so Pancham dodges, while Goomy remembers Yanmega attacking it and goes away. Dedenne uses Thundershock, hitting Pumpkbaoo. Pancham uses Arm Thrust on Inkay, while Dedenne tackles it. Pancham uses Stone Edge on Pumpkaboo, followed by Dedenne's Nuzzle. Using Dark Pulse, Pancham blasts Team Rocket off. Serena and Bonnie realize Goomy walked away, so Dedenne finds its slimy tracks and goes after it. They find it slipped underground, so Dedenne goes in. Due to cramped space, it uses Thundershock, blasting the path away. As Team Rocket tries to make a new plan, Jessie is startled by Goomy, who came out of the rocks. She throws it away at James, who throws it back at her. Fletchinder, however, finds Serena and Bonnie and reports to Ash and Clemont, who soon find them. They report Goomy got lost when they were fighting Team Rocket. Fletchinder flies off, trying to find Goomy. Meanwhile, Jessie binds Goomy, while James finds out Goomy may evolve into Goodra. They decide to keep Goomy and Jessie tries to cuff Goomy, who slips away. Pumpkaboo uses Shadow Ball on Goomy, who uses Rain Dance at Jessie. Jessie is displeased, for her hair is ruined. Pumpkaboo uses Shadow Ball, though Dedenne appears, countering the attack. Inkay tackles Dedenne, who uses Thundershock. Wobbuffet takes the hit and retaliates with Mirror Coat, hitting Dedenne back. Jessie throws another cuff to bind Goomy, though Dedenne knocks that away. Pumpkaboo uses Shadow Ball, but Dedenne takes the hit. Inkay tackles Dedenne, who does not give up, making Goomy admire Dedenne. Pumpkaboo uses Shadow Ball, knocking Dedenne down. It uses Dark Pulse, though this time Goomy takes the hit, as well as Inkay's tackle. Goomy uses Rain Dance, summoning the cloud, which the heroes spot. Jessie throws another cuff, but is destroyed by Pikachu's Thunderbolt. The heroes appear, though Team Rocket orders them to hand Pikachu. Bunnelby uses Mud Shot, hitting Inkay, along with Pancham's Stone Edge, which attacks Pumpkaboo. With a Thunderbolt, Team Rocket is blasted off again. Bonnie picks Dedenne, who has been injured. Soon, Clemont heals Dedenne, who stands up and its ear chewed by Goomy. The heroes are surprised Goomy is now fine with Dedenne around. Dedenne is pleased and shocks Goomy, symbolizing their new friendship. Debuts Pokémon Goodra (on computer) Quotes * "Our balloon blasts off!" - Jessie and James * "Zilch!" - Jessie * "Zero!" - James * "Nada! Ta-ta!" - Meowth Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz:" Dedenne (JP) *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Lotad (US) *This is the only time in the XY series where the character featured in the title card focus spot is Dedenne. *Team Rocket blasts off thrice in this episode. *Meowth learns how to speak in electricity. He was unable to in the Black and White series. Dub differences Dedenne's focus in the title card segment was changed to Ash. It is also Serena in some versions, such as the originally aired version and home video releases in the United States. Gallery The Pokémon are trapped XY056 2.png Team Rocket clashes with the twerps XY056 3.png Inkay hits a bunch of Lotad XY056 4.png Serena and Bonnie face Meowth XY056 5.png Fletchinder goes to search for others XY056 6.png Goomy is too weak to move XY056 7.png Pikachu releases electricity XY056 8.png Dedenne receives Pikachu's signal XY056 9.png Goomy chews Pancham's ear XY056 10.png Serena and Bonnie face Team Rocket XY056 11.png Pancham got hit XY056 12.png Dedenne accidentally electrocutes Pancham XY056 13.png Goomy remembers the invasion XY056 14.png Goomy left, leaving a trail XY056 15.png Dedenne searches for Goomy XY056 16.png Goomy is too slippery for Team Rocket to hold XY056 17.png Goomy uses Rain Dance on Jessie XY056 18.png Dedenne arrives to save Goomy XY056 19.png Dedenne takes the hit for Goomy XY056 20.png Goomy defends Dedenne XY056 21.png Dedenne took some serious injuries XY056 22.png Goomy found a new friend }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Dedenne Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Takaomi Kanezaki Category:Episodes directed by Takeyuki Yanase Category:Episodes animated by Yōko Sano Category:Episodes focusing on Bonnie Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes animated by Masato Nishikawa Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes by multiple assistant directors Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes animated by Riko Nakaya Category:Episodes animated by Kanae Matsunaga